Problemas en el paraíso
by Mist221b
Summary: John se enfada con Sherlock despues de que este le queme todos sus sueteres, Molly y una recien llegada a la ciudad Irene Alder haran un sencillo plan para que amnbos vuelvan a hablarse. Participante en el "Reto Interactivo" del Foro I'm Sherlocked


Participante en el reto Interactivo.** I'm Sherlocked.**

_ Molly e Irene arman un plan para que John perdone a Sherlock, luego de que éste quemara todos sus suéteres en un 'experimento'. _

**Problemas en el paraíso**

* * *

Molly se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta del laboratorio, sabía que Sherlock estaba dentro investigando no se qué caso, y el hecho de que ahora estuviera con John –oficialmente desde hace unos meses – no le había hecho perder sus nervios frente a él.

También esperaba encontrarse a John dentro, ya que era por un caso y últimamente no se separaban por nada, por eso le choco que no estuviera allí, sentado en su habitual silla observando a Sherlock.

-Buen día Sherlock –saludo animado –Te traje café.

Sherlock gruño a modo de respuesta y Molly suspiro sabiendo que no podría conseguir nada más. Le acerco el café para que pudiera cogerlo pero Sherlock lo ignoro, Molly no se lo tomo a malas, sabía que siempre acaba bebiéndoselo.

-Así que… -comenzó intentando entablar una conversación - ¿un caso interesante?

-Molly… -le advirtió Sherlock con un simple gruñido.

Molly arrugo la nariz no sin perder las esperanzas.

-¿John no ha venido contigo? –pregunto tratando de parecer desinteresada.

Sherlock suspiro y levanto su fría mirada haciendo frente a la nerviosa de Molly.

-Creo que es bastante obvio que no ha venido conmigo –exclamo Sherlock de malas maneras - ¿lo ves por aquí? –dijo amargamente.

-¿Os habéis peleado?-pregunto Molly cada vez más interesada en el tema.

Sherlock pareció sorprendido de la pregunta de Molly, la miro durante unos minutos tratando de ver algo que se le debió perder.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Sherlock con curiosidad.

-Pues… siempre estáis juntos –empezó Molly algo intimidada – y hoy no, además de que hoy estas de más mal humor.

-John se ha enfadado conmigo –concluyo Sherlock volviendo al microscopio sin comentar la deducción de Molly – Según él no puedo quemarle los suéteres, no sé cómo no entiende que era para fines científicos.

-Sherlock no puedes ir quemándole la ropa a John, eso está mal. Es normal que se enfadase.

-¡Lleva dos días enfado por una cosa tan estúpida! –exclamo aun sin levantar la vista del microscopio.

-¿Le has pedido perdón? –le pregunto Molly inclinándose sobre la mesa pensativa.

-Lo hice, pero se pudo como loco –suspiro Sherlock – no volví a intentarlo.

Molly asintió sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación, Sherlock se había abierto a ella más de lo que esperaba y no iba a fastidiarla hablando de más. Espero a que Sherlock continuara la conversación si quería, pero no lo hico y estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que las obligación hicieron a Molly ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Sherlock llego a casa a media noche, el caso había resultado ser tan mundano que incluso aburrió a Lestrade. John estaba en casa sentado en su sillón escribiendo en su portátil con él único suéter que le quedaba, pero no le hizo ni caso cuando entro a la sala, ni siquiera una mirada. Sherlock estaba siendo totalmente ignorado.

Si John quería jugar, jugarían.

Se quito el abrigo y se dirigió a _la_ habitación, en la que solo había estado durmiendo él en las últimas noches, para ponerse el pijama.

Ya en pijama y con su bata colgándole de un hombro se dirigió al sofá para tumbarse en el de un solo golpe. Paso sus manos por su rostro tratándose de serenarse y no lanzarse a John –porque después de dos día se estaba volviendo loco sin algún toque suyo – intento no mirar a John para pagarle de la misma manera.

Un gemido salió de su móvil y otro de su boca, no podía creer que Irene intentara hablar ahora con él, precisamente en aquella situación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a John fruncir el ceño, Sherlock noto con cierta satisfacción como John parecía molesto y ponía todo su empeño por ignorarle.

_¿Cenamos? Estoy en la ciudad por unos días, y me encantaría verte. Si tu chico te lo permite claro, aunque bien podrías portarte mal. _**IA**

Sherlock pensó en no contestarle como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero el enfadar a John era tentador, y peligroso. No podía evitar recordar el día en que le dijo que no estaba muerta, el sexo de después fue fascinante, John enfadado era realmente excitante.

Sherlock suspiro tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, no podía poner duro ahora, no con John negándose a tocarle. Hacerlo solo era muy aburrido.

_Ocupado. _**SH**

_¿Problemas en el paraíso?_** IA**

_No voy a preguntar cómo diablos lo sabes._** SH**

_Yo lo sé todo querido_**. IA**

Sherlock resoplo olvidándose un poco de John, parecía que hoy todo el mundo sabía que estaban enfadados –John lo estaba- las mujeres deben de tener algún tipo de instinto para averiguar estas cosas tan estúpidas, pensó enfurruñado.

Se levanto abandonando su móvil en el mismo sofá, sabía que cuando Irene le mandaba mensajes John los acababa leyendo, no le importaba que lo hiciera, no lo veía como una violación a su intimidad, es más él mismo se los leía a veces, y esta vez no quiso que fuera diferente.

Sin decirle ni una palabra de buenas noches se retiro a la habitación para intentar dormir un poco o al menos pensar en algo más que la presencia distante de John. Por el rabillo del ojo volvió a ver a John echándose una mirada a su móvil.

Sherlock sonrió.

* * *

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme? –le pregunto una voz dulzona.

Molly levanto la vista de su comida sorprendida, no había notado siquiera la presencia de la mujer, estaba en su hora libre para comer y siempre ocupaba este rato a meterse en sus propios pensamientos y olvidarse del resto del comedor del hospital. Molly asintió con una amable sonrisa y la mujer rubia se sentó frente a ella.

-Soy Irene –se presento la mujer con una radiante sonrisa – Irene Alder.

Molly la miro con extrañeza antes de responderla con una sonrisa y con su nombre, esa mujer le sonaba de algo, ciertamente había oído su nombre en algún lado.

-¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto tratando de no sonar muy maleducada.

-Creo que hiciste mi autopsia –comento con una pequeña risa – pero claro, realmente no era yo.

-¿C-como?

-Es normal que no me reconozca señorita Hooper, mi supuesta cara estaba destrozada, por no hablar de que entonces era morena y con el pelo largo.

Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida y se olvido de su comida, la mujer que la miraba con diversión era la misma a la que Sherlock había identificado en Navidad hace unos años, quien no resulto ser ella.

-Bueno iré al grano querida, se que tienes trabajo que hacer y no quisiera molestarte – comento Irene inclinándose hacia ella – necesito que cooperes conmigo.

-¿En que podría yo ayudarte? –pregunto algo incomoda.

-Quiero que John Watson perdone a nuestro Sherlock, es muy aburrido cuando están molestos –dijo con un tono pícaro.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarles? –Pregunto Molly con extrañeza – Por lo que se a ti te gusta Sherlock, esta oportunidad te vendría de perlas para tenerle, ¿Por qué querer que se perdonen?

-Por la misma razón que tú quieres que lo hagan – le respondió Irene sin abandonar la sonrisa – porque ambas le queremos lo suficiente como para saber que no habrá más Sherlock sin John.

* * *

-No, definitivamente no –exclamo Sherlock sin soltar su violín – no necesito vuestra ayuda.

Irene puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de mirarle con intensidad, Sherlock caería, y no seria difícil. Aceptaría su ayuda y la de Molly, quien también estaba con ellos sentada en el sofá sin decir una palabra.

Las dos habían llegado al 221b hace menos de una hora, la señora Hudson les había abierto la puerta, y ambas habían subido con decisión al piso de arriba donde Sherlock se encontraba tocando su violín y por supuesto, donde no había rastro de John. Sherlock no pareció especialmente sorprendido sino más bien molesto y algo frustrado.

-Sherlock tienes que pedirle perdón –dijo Molly colocándose un mechón tras la oreja – no podéis seguir así.

-Ridículo.

-Quien a probado la carne no aguanta mucho tiempo a base de verdura – contribuyo Irene lamiéndose los labios.

-Bonita metáfora –gruño Sherlock abandonando su violín a los pies de su sillón antes de sentarse en el.

-No solo por el sexo Sherlock –comento Molly algo cortada – estoy segura de que echas de menos su presencia y el hablar con él.

-He dicho que no necesito vuestra ayuda –murmuro Sherlock encogiéndose más en su sillón – ya tengo algo planeado.

-¿Así? –pregunto Irene con sarcasmo.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada que dijo más que mil insulto salidos de su boca. La sala se quedo en silencio después de esa pequeña pregunta retorica, las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando a Sherlock, una con más esperanza que otra.

Y finalmente.

-Sois detestables –exclamo Sherlock cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.

Irene sonrió con triunfo y se apoyo completamente en el respaldo del sillón de John y Molly aplaudido con entusiasmo. El sencillo plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

John suspiro por enésima vez aquel día, se suponía que después de un duro día en cirugía tendría ganas de regresar a casa, pero ya no era él caso. Sabía que Sherlock se encontraría allí, _oh maldito hijo de…_

John odiaba estar enfadado con él, y aun más desde que estaban oficialmente juntos, pero el muy idiota le había quemado todos y cada uno de sus suéteres. ¡Hasta los que le regalo su madre! _Oh sus adorados suéteres… _Y lo único que había recibido a cambio había sido un seco _''lo siento John'' _y John apostaría a que ni siquiera lo sentía de verdad, ¡que iba a sentir! Seguro que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho algo malo.

Por eso mismo John había esperado que Sherlock se disculpara de verdad durante esos últimos días, la decisión de ignorarle tampoco había sido fácil, por mucho que estuviera enfadado, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacerle ver que eso no podía hacerlo más. Pero Sherlock no había dado su brazo a torcer todavía, el muy cabezota, y encima esa mujer había venido a la ciudad, John no estaba especialmente preparado para tantos disgustos.

John se quedo plantado frente a la puerta del 221b y cogió aire antes de abrirla. Subió hasta arriba agradeciendo que Sherlock no se encontrara en la sala de estar ni en la cocina, dejo su cazadora encima de su propio sillón y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer su té.

Abrió la nevera para coger la leche y lo que vio le dejo sorprendido, más que si hubiera visto una cabeza. John cogió con algo de duda el bote gigante de mermelada de fresa, su favorita, que estaba justo en el centro de la nevera.

Un post-it estaba pegado en ella, John la leyó sabiendo que iba dirigida a él. ¿Quién más sino?

_Sube a la habitación de arriba._

John dejo en bote de mermelada en la mesa de la cocina y sin esperar un segundo más subió las escaleras con una pequeña esperanza abriéndose paso en él.

La puerta estaba cerrada y en el centro otro post-it amarillo lo esperaba.

_Lo siento_

John sonrió, _oh dulce genio, cuanto has tardado. _

Al abrir la puerta de la que había sido su habitación John se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Oh, no te habrás atrevido…

Encima de la cama había una montaña de suéteres formando un corazón, John sabía que había más de los que Sherlock había quemado, y eran mucho más caros de los que tenía.

John se acerco con una sonrisa aun más grande para verlos más de cerca. Definitivamente era mucho más caros que los suyos, y bonitos sin abandonar su estilo.

John soltó una pequeña risita antes de dar con otro post-it.

_Baja a __**nuestra**__ habitación si te es conveniente, y si no lo es baja de todos modos. Te estoy esperando._

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y enseguida estuvo parado frente a la puerta de su habitación. Otro post-it.

_Te amo._

John movió su cabeza tratando de serenarse y no parecer tan encantado y con ganas de hacerle lo que no había podido hacer desde hace días.

Abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

Sherlock estaba en ella, tumbado en la cama de ambos, desnudo y….

-¿Estas atado? –pregunto John con diversión dándole una pequeña mirada a todo el cuerpo del detective.

Sherlock le miro entre sus pestañas y asintió lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima. Tenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y las manos esposadas a los postes de la cama. Su miembro estaba medio duro esperando por él.

- Esto es para ti, John –dijo Sherlock retorciéndose entre las sabanas – Soy todo tuyo.

John sonrió evitando echarse a reír. Y sin meditarlo más subió a la cama cubierto el cuerpo de Sherlock con él suyo.

-¿Significa esto que me perdonas? –pregunto Sherlock en un susurro.

-¿Tu qué crees, genio? –le respondió John antes de atacar su boca.

Sus labios se volvieron a reunir, después de lo que parecían siglos, con pasión y necesidad. John coloco una de sus manos en el pelo de Sherlock y mientras que la otra recorría el cuerpo de Sherlock.

-¿Quién te ha atado? –le pregunto John separándose de él y alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

Sherlock pareció algo avergonzado y aparto la mirada de John.

-Molly e Irene –murmuro finalmente negándose a mirar a John.

John parpadeo sin saber cómo sentirse, si intrigado o celoso.

-Pero estaba cubierto con la manta, ellas solo me ataron y se fueron, yo mismo apartar la sabana.

John asintió creyéndole.

-¿Y qué demonios hacían aquí?

-Ayudar.

-¿Pediste ayuda? –le pregunto John con diversión.

-Digamos que la ayuda vino sin avisar –respondió Sherlock volviéndole a mirar con un tono aburrido.

John se inclino sobre Sherlock una vez más pero en vez de ir directo a sus labios como Sherlock pensaba, ya que su cabeza se había elevado para aproximarse a la suya, John comenzó a dejar un sendero de suaves beso alrededor de la mandíbula.

Sherlock dejo escapar un suspiro y elevo más el cuello para que John profundizara más su toque.

-No pienses que todo es tan fácil –le susurro John al oído – vas a ser castigado por tu ofensa hacia mis suéteres –continuo deteniéndose solo para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Y cómo me va a castigar, Capitán? –pregunto Sherlock con voz entrecortada pero decidida.

John sonrió lascivamente pensando en múltiples castigos que aplicarle, recordó experiencias pasadas, cuando a los dos les había dado por jugar a este juego, y como no se conformo con una sola, decidió hacer unas cuantas.

De todas formas tenían lubricante y condones en la mesilla, todo el tiempo del mundo y una excitación del quince. John iba aprovechar ese cuerpo que se retorcía debajo suyo, después de todo se lo merecía después de todos esos días.

* * *

-¿Creéis que ha funcionado?-pregunto Molly dándole otro sorbe al té que tan amablemente la señora Hudson les había preparado.

-Oh querida, estoy más que segura –respondió la señora Hudson comiéndose una galleta –esos dos no aguantan mucho tiempo separados.

-Dudo mucho que el doctor sea capaz de resistirse a lo que le espera en la habitación –dijo Irene sonriendo.

Las dudas quedaron resueltas cuando un pequeño sonido les llego abajo. Las tres mujeres miraron hacia arriba con esperanza.

_J-Jooohn….oh DIOS_

Las mujeres se sonrieron satisfechas escuchando los gemidos que Sherlock gritaba.

-El doctor debe de ser muy bueno –comento Irene con diversión.

-¿Siempre son así de ruidosos?-le pregunto Molly a la señora Hudson algo roja.

-Normalmente –respondió la señora Hudson como si hablara del tiempo – pero tranquila ambos tuvieron el detalle de comprarme unos tapones para los oídos.

Irene se echo a reír.

-Muy considerados.

* * *

_¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_ Y si, podría haber continuado con la escena de sexo, pero los exámenes me están secando el cerebro -_-'' así que, ¡os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación! muahaha_

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
